


Blue Shadows

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: Barebacking, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Flux Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 00:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "As soon as he stepped onto the Astroturf, D’Jok knew he was being reckless, even for him. His single minded determination to confront the one man who occupied far more of his thoughts than was probably considered healthy pushed him to sneak onto the empty stadium after closing hours."Based on S1E24 but if you don't remember it all you need to know is the two have a one on one match. I deliberately left out anything to do with the larger plot of the show so you don't have to watch the episode to enjoy this fiction.
Relationships: Sinedd/D'Jok
Kudos: 10





	Blue Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually realize how young the two were during this episode until after I wrote most of the story so in my head they're at least 18/19... I put in the trigger warning obviously but if you decide to bend reality and change their ages to suit your filthy, nefarious purposes no judgement here! XD   
> Enjoy!!

As soon as he stepped onto the Astroturf, D’Jok knew he was being reckless, even for him. His single minded determination to confront the one man who occupied far more of his thoughts than was probably considered healthy pushed him to sneak onto the empty stadium after closing hours. He’d gotten there first but as soon as the other player appeared it was like his spider senses were tingling. If he got caught by security he knew he’d get in trouble which wasn’t a giant deterrent but having to listen to a lecture from Arch on responsibility certainly was. Still, he knew that in spite of the enormous monitors keeping score high above his head, turned on automatically as soon as the trapdoor opened and he emerged in a ring of light, the chances of anyone spotting him were very low.

Security sentinels were posted at the entrance of the hover points leading directly to Genesis Football Stadium and once D’Jok got past them he doubted he’d have any more trouble. They’d been laughably easy to bypass but then again he’d learned a few things from The Pirates so maybe he was just better at being sly than the average delinquent. The noise was of no consequence either since everything on this artificial star was noise. It was part of its charm, he guessed, and D’Jok understood how one could lose themselves in the deafening whale of thousands of adoring fans. He could practically hear them now and he glanced around, imagining a person chanting his name on every seat, their features indistinguishable to him but the numerous flashes of cameras attracting his attention nonetheless. Yes, he could certainly get used to that feeling.

He was brought out of his pleasant illusion when a plume of smoke appeared out of thin air in the centre of the field. The tendrils of shadow twisted and turned around one another and poof, Sinedd was there. D’Jok couldn’t help but admire the elegance of the Shadows’ Flux, not that he would ever admit it. While his own Akillian Breath gave him almost supernatural powers, The Smog was a step away from being called pure magic. It literally allowed a person to materialize into a different location.

D’Jok spared a second to thank the Flux Society for keeping a tight leash on the universe. He’d heard stories of what happened when those amazing gifts of theirs had been used by power hungry idiots in wars and the consequences spoke for themselves. He took a second more to watch the other player from his leaning position against the goalpost before he made his own grand entrance, propelling himself through the air using his Flux. The blue flames allowed him to soar and arch through the air, landing in what he hopped was a very cool semi-crouch on the monitor directly looking down on Sinedd.

‘I knew you’d come.’ Sinedd smirked up at him, that self-assured grin immediately setting D’Jok on edge. He didn’t let it show however.

‘You want to know which one of us is the best, right?’ 

‘I already know that D’Jok. I just want to prove it to you on the field. First to score ten goals. Okay?’ Sinedd pointed towards the goal before doing a mocking bow, showing his hands as if to prove he had nothing up his sleeves. D’Jok watched the whole show having already made up his mind before he even took his first step on the artificial glass. Of course he was going to play Sinedd and he was going to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face if it was the last thing he did. There was little doubt he would win. D’Jok didn’t do pre-game jitters. He was always so confident because he had no reason not to be. Except when it came to Sinedd… The one player in the entire universe who could genuinely make him doubt himself. Even the great Warren didn’t get under his skin like this…

‘Okay.’ He nodded and casually stepped off the edge of the scoreboard, falling to what would normally have been certain painful death but landing instead in a powerful crouch, the blue flames once more engulfing his lithe form.

The two circled each other like animals of prey, neither taking his eye off the other. They could see the excitement in the mirroring irises and each player knew nothing could have stopped the other from being on that stadium that evening. It suddenly dawned on D’Jok that they were alone. He was alone with his oldest and most dangerous rival and his breathing became notably heavier. He forgot everything however when the ball began materializing between them. As soon as it solidified they were off. They spiralled around each other, black shadows and blue flames clashing. D’Jok could feel the uniquely intoxicating feel of The Smog licking at his skin and it was proving to be too much of a distraction. Despite giving his all, that one second cost him the ball and he felt the wind rush by him as Sinedd took possession of it and teleported past him leaving nothing but an impression of his silhouette in the dispersing shadows. 

The first goal went to Sinedd and D’Jok growled with annoyance. The first score usually set the tone of the match but D’Jok was not going to let himself be intimidated. He pushed himself to his limit, moving across the field in a blue blur to reclaim the ball and deftly led it back towards the opposite goalpost. He could feel Sinedd chasing him but he wasn’t going to catch up in time. Yet he somehow did and D’Jok found himself kicking empty air, the momentum nearly flooring him. He turned, too stunned to school his emotions and saw Sinedd score a second time in three blinking moves. He forced his hanging jaw to snap shut when the other player gave him a cocky sneer, his usually green eyes turning an angry shade of blue.

He could feel the game slipping away from him and he wished he could blame the cracks becoming more and more apparent in his play on his currently hectic life but a very honest and annoying part of his mind kept whispering Sinedd’s name. In all honesty when Sinedd scored a third time he wasn’t surprised but it didn’t stop the sudden crushing heaviness which settled over his shoulders like a mantle. D’Jok’s knees hit the ground and he punched it, physically willing his mind to concentrate. He could suffer a loss because even he could admit Sinedd was a brilliant striker but it had to be a close call. He would never live it down if Sinedd won by a landslide and the current 3-0 score made his innards twist in unpleasant knots.

‘He. Three to zip. Well D’Jok, my friend, this looks like it’ll be even easier than I thought.’

It was that chuckle which finally made the redhead snap. He felt The Breath sear through every nerve in his body and in a move which defied the laws of physics themselves, he jumped over Sinedd’s head and send the ball racing across the field. Sinedd spared him a glare before racing after the ball, intercepting it just in time but if he thought he was going to get one on D’Jok a fourth time he was sorely mistaking. D’Jok’s mind turned off everything which didn’t have to do with the current game. His body moved on the pure instinct to win and he felt a certain calm settle inside him as he slipped into his zone of comfort. Each kick was more powerful than before and he could see the realization finally hit Sinedd. He was certainly not smirking now. Finally it came down to a head on collision of their Fluxes, Smog vs. Breath, and with a mighty cry D’Jok felt his strength overpower Sinedd’s. The blow was powerful enough to drive the ball into Sinedd’s midsection and bring him to his knees in a parody of his own earlier defeated position. The Shadows’ striker didn’t stay down for long however and D’Jok was standing a step away from him by the time he leaped to his feet.

‘Three to one!’ Sinedd looked like he’d been about to say something but then thought better of it, choosing to glare into the shining green eyes instead. It was funny but D’Jok had never noticed how dark the other player’s eyes really were. He always knew they were an inky blue but up close they looked a shade away from midnight black. No, he was not going to let his mind wander again. He chose to give into his frustration at the way this game was going instead, letting the full force of his Flux collide with Sinedd’s in a chaotic vortex. He could feel the charge of unadulterated power enveloping him and he barely resisted the urge to lean into it, the pulse in his ear becoming deafening. 

They frantically chased the ball, neither playing a simple game anymore. D’Jok managed to score again but only barely. He was too surprised at his own success to be cocky. His body had acted as if independent from his brain and frankly that was probably his saving grace. He was known for his speedy reflexes and fiery personality. They met on the field once more, the ball nearly getting crushed between the intensity of their strikes. D’Jok thought he saw a hint of desperation creep into Sinedd’s dark eyes but he didn’t linger long enough to make sure. Instead of going for a direct strike, this time D’Jok applied a roundabout play, leading the ball and Sinedd towards his own post before switching directions so suddenly it left the other striker reeling. It only took Sinedd a flash to understand what D’Jok had done but it was already too late. He raced after the ball, the blue flame pushing it forward looking like a comet tail, but this time he didn’t catch up to it. He stopped just short of the white, unforgiving line and watched as the ball disintegrated. With a growl he twisted to face D’Jok who was waiting for him where the ball would re-appear.

‘Not so cocky now. Guess that was the best you had.’ D’Jok smirked at Sinedd who looked ready to throttle him. He was taller and older too and if D’Jok wasn’t so adept at pocking the hornet’s nest he would have stopped while he was ahead but his personality was as hot tempered as his hair. Also, the way Sinedd was looking at him in that moment sent shivers down his spine. He chucked it up to the excitement of being challenged but this felt different than when he usually met a worthy opponent out on the field. It was more personal somehow…

‘Watch it D’Jok. You haven’t even begun to see my best.’ Sinedd stepped up to him and D’Jok almost subconsciously mirrored the movement, looking up into the dark pupils with open ire. He could almost feel Sinedd’s breath on his own face and that strange feeling of The Smog wrapping around his arms was back. Strangely enough he didn’t remember feeling like this when he’d been going head to head with the other Shadow players…

‘Is that so? What are you waiting for then? You’re the one who asked me to come here so you could _prove you’re the best_.’ He could see the muscles in Sinedd’s jaw jump. The ball waited silently by their feet but the two were far too engrossed in one another to notice.

‘You’re not better than me. You barely caught up so don’t act so fucking smug.’ The flare of irritation was unmistakable and just like that Sinedd regained the upper hand. His smirk said as much and D’Jok couldn’t help grabbing the player’s shirt. Now he really could smell Sinedd’s scent and everything about it was as dizzying as The Smog.

‘You really piss me off.’ What was most annoying was Sinedd’s nonplussed expression. Even though D’Jok was clearly invading his personal space and his fists were bunched in the material of his black jersey, that smirk only got wider. It was like the older striker knew something D’Jok still had to realize and it was like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

His Flux flared in response to his turbulent emotions and he vaguely noticed how wisps of it seemed to reach for Sinedd’s Smog. The elegant twist of the two send shivers down his spine and he took his eyes off the other player for one moment. That was all it took for Sinedd to snap out of existence and appear right behind D’Jok. The redhead could feel the solid mass of his chest against his back and his heart shrunk with a not entirely unpleasant feeling. His breath caught in his throat when Sinedd grabbed his wrists and pulled him even harder against him, The Smog enveloping both of them almost completely now. The way it danced across his skin made D’Jok momentarily incapable of thinking straight or he would have surely distanced himself from his rival… Instead he physically shook when he felt Sinedd’s lips on his ear, that usually grating voice a few octave lower and far sexier than it had any right to be.

‘Do I? What are you going to do about it?’ D’Jok opened his mouth and closed it again. His brain was too muddled to work properly and instead of struggling against the tide he gave into it. He’d never been known for overthinking things… Hell, half the time he didn’t think at all before he did something either insanely stupid or recklessly brave. He had no idea which of the two this would be and he didn’t stop to wonder.

With a push from his own Flux, D’Jok twisted in Sinedd’s embrace. Their lips met in an explosive kiss, one of those he’d heard songs about but never experienced for himself. They both gave as good as they got, their tongue coiling around one another like mating serpents and their teeth ringing when they clinked off each other. D’Jok sensed Sinedd’s fingers prying at his shirt and he did likewise, needing to touch more of the other striker. He’d never felt such a wild hunger before and he was drunk on it. A nagging whisper echoed at the back of his mind, urging caution and telling him how dangerous this whole thing was but he ignored it as he would any sensible advice.

They broke apart long enough to get rid of their jerseys, discarding them with uncharacteristic apathy. Then they were at it again, melting into one another as if desperate to fuse into one body. D’Jok inhaled the black smoke pulsating from Sinedd and it burned all the way down his throat. One time, Thran dared him to sneak a bottle of spirit from Maya to the park and he’d done it. The alcohol had tasted horrible on his virgin tongue but he’d never forgotten that burn as it settled into the pit of his stomach. Sinedd’s insidious Flux felt similar and he wondered if the other player was experiencing something as sensuous.

Sinedd’s mouth moved to suck greedily at his neck and D’Jok nearly pushed him back, dreading having to explain to his team why he had a hickey the day before the biggest match of their budding career. Fortunately Sinedd took pity on him and held back from leaving any marks though he did lick at the jugular, tasting the redhead’s erratic heartbeat through his skin. Suddenly it wasn’t enough anymore. D’Jok felt his blood boil with lust. He pushed Sinedd back, more forcefully than he’d intended, and watched with some satisfaction as the other fell on his ass with a groan. He glared disdainfully up at D’Jok, no doubt thinking the other striker got cold feet, but the anger evaporated when the other straddled his hips so they could interlock their lips once more. Sinedd reached for D’Jok’s hips, his fingers traveling a little lower so he could squeeze well defined muscles, groaning in approval into the redhead’s mouth when those same hips rutted forwards.

D’Jok gasped when Sinedd pushed the elastic waistband of his uniform as low as they’d go and began touching everything he could. It was the first time D’Jok had someone else’s hand on his cock and he couldn’t believe how much better it felt to his own. He couldn’t help the pathetically needy thrusts of his hips into Sinedd’s fist, aware the dark eyes were watching him fixedly but unable to meet the heated gaze. Sinedd let him get away with it for a while, until beads of precum rolled down his fingers, but eventually he grasped the other’s chin and pulled his attention back to him. D’Jok stared, his mouth unable to stop making breathy gasp since the hand moving along his member only slowed but never stopped. He saw the reflection of his Flux touched eyes in the dark pools of Sinedd’s blown pupils and he didn’t argue when the fingers on his chin moved up to his lips.

He knew what he had to do even if he’d never been in this sort of position with anyone before Sinedd. His mouth opened enough for the first two fingers to run along his tongue and he sucked them in, not too eagerly but certainly enthusiastically. If anyone would ask him to describe exactly what he’d done and why he’d done it D’Jok’s mind would come up blank but in that moment nothing seemed more natural than hollowing his cheeks and taking those long fingers in as deeply as they would go while loving every second of it. Sinedd’s rapt stare made him feel like he was the only thing which mattered up on that stadium. It was not unlike scoring that winning goal with seconds to spare and snatching a victory for his team to the bewildered adulations of the crowd. He never imagined he could find anything even close to that high anywhere else but here it was, pure craving focused only on him.

Sinedd’s fingers traced his lips one last time before D’Jok felt them press into his flesh. He closed his eyes, riding the alien sensation of having Sinedd gently and carefully pry him open. It wasn’t painful but it felt strange. He focused on the pleasure of having his cock stroked but he couldn’t completely shut out the invading digit twisting and turning inside him. He lolled his head forward, his forehead falling against Sinedd’s shoulder, as the fingertip meticulously mapped the wall of muscle. D’Jok had the most minimalistic understanding of how sex between two men worked but he knew sex in general could feel amazing with the right person. Maya had told him as much when she’d given him _the talk_ , just before he left Akillian on his inter-galactic chase for the World Cup.

When Sinedd pressed against something deep inside him it felt like his whole body spontaneously combusted. D’Jok shuddered from head to toe, raspy breath stuttering, as Sinedd began focusing each thrust of his finger on that one spot while whispering reassurances against his hair. The second finger soon joined the first and by this time there was very little discomfort to speak of. D’Jok felt like he was being pulled at the seams, assaulted by pleasure from both the front and the back. His hips moved between the two hands, unsure which one would get him to his release faster. When Sinedd chased his lips for a kiss he willingly gave it, letting his tongue be sucked inside the other mouth. Sinedd held him on the precipice for what seemed like a small eternity and he was beginning to get impatient but he needn’t have worried. The fingers left his body with a pop and Sinedd pecked at his lip, gently nipping the bottom one.

‘You sure about this?’ He’d never have thought Sinedd considerate enough to give him a last chance out. There were many things he was learning about his childhood rival, not all of them bad.

‘Yeah…’ D’Jok might have said more but that’s all he managed under the circumstances. Fortunately it was enough and Sinedd nodded curtly, relief clearly visible on his face.

‘Lift up your hips a little. Yeah, just like that.’ Sinedd worked quickly, pulling more of D’Jok’s pants down and at long last freeing his painfully hard member. He stroked it once, twice, enough to take the edge off. Fuck, he couldn’t get used to the way D’Jok’s eyes shone that ethereal blue. The Flux moved around the green irises as if it was a living thing and his Smog reacted to it. He could feel it from the deepest part of himself reaching towards Achillian’s Breath and it was dragging him along with it.

Sinedd guided D’Jok’s hips so the tip of his cock was aligned with his twitching hole and he gently began pushing the other striker down on it. He didn’t rush the redhead though with each inch it was becoming far harder to breathe. He understood if he chased his own pleasure, as he would normally do in a selfish race for self-satisfaction, this would be the last time D’Jok came to him. Even if they had sex again in the future it wouldn’t be like this. It would feel like his very soul was desperate to reach for the other player. He waited patiently, distracting himself by committing every small twitch of D’Jok’s lust addled expression to memory, until with a sigh of relief he realized he was buried to the hilt inside the compliant heat. He’d dreamed about fucking D’Jok but his imagination paled in comparison to the real deal.

‘You okay?’ D’Jok took a moment to register the words before he nodded, meeting Sinedd’s gaze full-on. Sinedd gave an experimental push of his hips and D’Jok moaned lewdly. He was certainly ready for more and he was tired of letting Sinedd set the pace. He started riding the other striker in earnest, moaning every time he felt the stiff heat thrust against that wonderful switch inside him. Sinedd kept his hands on his hips but didn’t guide him. He simply adjusted his own upwards trust to meet D’Jok’s gyrations, feeling how they became more desperate and less co-ordinated. D’Jok was close and Sinedd wanted to taste his final cry as he climaxed. Their breaths mixed as D’Jok felt that all-consuming fire turn into an explosion. Every nerve ending seemed to alight simultaneously as pleasure so pure shot through him it made his eyes roll in their sockets. He felt Sinedd’s lips press to the corner of his mouth as his hand milked every last drop he had to offer.

When D’Jok stopped shaking like a leaf Sinedd used his Flux to twist them around. The redhead widened his eyes when he found himself on his back, momentarily disorientated but reassured when Sinedd pressed hot kisses along his mouth. His legs fell apart and Sinedd slipped back inside him with ease, wolfing down the moan of pleasure he was wholly responsible for. Having patiently given D’Jok the release he craved, Sinedd felt justified in chasing his own pleasure and he thrust inside the other player with the strength of his whole body. D’Jok reached for him, clawing at his shoulders as he keenly met every punishing thrust. Sinedd drove into D’Jok over and over until he felt everything tighten inside him. He gasped D’Jok’s name as he came, aware D’Jok was kissing him through it much like he had not so long ago. His arms shook as he held himself poised over D’Jok, still buried himself inside the accepting heat, and when he opened his eyes he was staring right into the blue tinged pair below him.

‘I don’t think I can finish our match.’ Sinedd snorted and D’Jok grinned. For the first time in weeks he felt truly relaxed, like someone reached inside him and straightened out his previously clustered nerves.

‘We can always have a re-match…’ D’Jok looked curiously at Sinedd, easily catching onto the double entendre. Once more Sinedd was giving him the option to back out. Once more he considered it for a split second before disregarding it entirely.

‘Anytime. I’d never forgive myself if 3-3 is the final score.’ Sinedd smirked, a far more familiar expression to both of them. D’Jok had always claimed to hate that about the other player but he couldn’t deny the tremble reverberating down the ridges of his spine. Sinedd felt it too and his smirk widened.

‘I still have to show you my best.’ Sinedd’s hips gave a small jump, reminding them both they were still connected and D’Jok hummed like a tuning fork.

‘Bring it on.’ 


End file.
